A la luz de la Luna
by kuroneko to soraru
Summary: La guerra ninja terminó y Naruto ahora se ha convertido en el héroe de la aldea, lo que lo hace irresistible ante todas las jóvenes de la aldea, hasta que él hace un descubrimiento que le hace identificar cuál será uno de sus nuevos objetivos que debe alcanzar. Cómo se involucra Hinata en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos….. Este es un fanfic no muy lemon de mi pareja preferida Naruhina… Así que están advertidos!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**_

Después de la guerra ninja, Konoha se encontraba celebrando la victoria ya que la paz al fin había sido restaurada. Había fiestas cada fin de semana y las cosas parecían calmadas pues no había posibilidades de que la aldea sea amenazada por ningún peligro, al menos por el momento.

El héroe de la aldea se encontraba en su habitación exhausto, había sido un día largo. Estaba cansado de tener que escapar de cada chica que se le lanzaba tratando de atraer su atención, últimamente su rutina se había convertido en tratar de esquivar cuanta chica loca por hablar con él se le cruzaba.

\- Ahh, Las cosas se están saliendo de control- suspiró el joven de cabellos dorados

Como sea, será mejor aprovechar la noche. Es muy tarde como para que esas chicas anden por la calle, al fin voy a poder practicar un poco, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

Naruto salió corriendo y decidió buscar un lugar para poder practicar la nueva técnica que estaba desarrollando, esta técnica tenía un gran poder de destrucción, por lo que pensó sería mejor si practicase en un lugar muy lejano, por el bienestar de todos.

-Muy bien, es hora de empezar-

-Raseng- ….. ¿Qué ha sido eso? , a Naruto le pareció escuchar ruidos a lo lejos, como si alguien estuviera en una batalla.

Se apresuró sigilosamente al lugar de donde había escuchado el sonido y encontró una pequeña cascada.

-jajaja….. Si solo ha sido este pequeño río, mejor regreso a lo mío!

El héroe de la aldea se encontraba en su camino de regreso cuando escucho gritos de pelea….. -pero si antes no había visto nada- pensó el muchacho... Decidió regresar pero se mantuvo callado y escondido en los arbustos esta vez.

Lo que pudo ver, estuvo fuera de las posibles cosas que él esperaba encontrar, era una joven practicando a la luz de la luna, pero no podía distinguir quién era ella. Su silueta danzante por encima del río era impresionante, sus movimientos eran tan ágiles pero a la vez tan delicados y sofisticados que dejaban al muchacho rubio hipnotizado.

-wooow…. Sorprendente, es demasiado bello lo que estoy viendo- pensó el joven, y se quedó ahí observando cuando la realidad lo atrapó. Llevaba viendo a la muchacha por varios minutos, cuando alcanzó a divisar que la chica se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

–Esto es malo, no debería estar observando… no es correcto-

-será mejor que me vaya, si se da cuenta que estuve observándola, me moriría de vergüenza!-

Dicho esto, el joven se dispuso a volver, pero decidió mirar una última vez. El muchacho abandonó toda fuerza de voluntad que tenía para dejar de ver y sucumbió al deseo de observarle y maravillarse por su belleza. Aquella chica llevaba el cabello muy largo y parecía ser de un color obscuro, su hermoso cabello le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura y se movía elegantemente con cada movimiento que la muchacha realizaba.

-Ahh… me va a volver loco, si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro!... quiero saber quién es!-

Decidió acercarse un poco lo más silenciosamente posible para ver si podía distinguir el rostro de aquella joven que estaba destruyendo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

– Dios es tan hermosa!... quisiera tocarle, aunque sea una vez-

La luz de la luna que hacía brillar su cuerpo tan perfectamente desnudo y tan sensual, no era suficiente para alumbrar su rostro. –Rayos, qué debo hacer?... No puedo reconocerla así- pensó Naruto. De repente tuvo una idea infalible para reconocer a la joven, el modo ermitaño podía identificar el chakra de aquella muchacha y así podía saber a quién le pertenecía.

–Bien!, aquí voy!-

Minutos después la verdad le golpeó …, - **HINATA** , es ella!..-

Todo su ser tembló con el simple hecho de saber que era Hinata la que realizaba aquellos movimientos tan maravillosos y recordó como Hinata había declarado su amor por él cuando luchaba contra Pain. –Rayos, habían pasado tantas cosas que se había olvidado por completo de ese momento en donde así, tan hermosa y frágil había dado su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlo.- El tan aclamado héroe de Konoha quiso morir al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al haber olvidado ese momento tan importante y el hecho de que Hinata era la persona que se encontraba ahí danzando lo hacía sentirse emocionado y feliz.

Aquella era la mujer que él quería y ya no importaba nada. Esto simplemente lo confirmaba, sabía muy en el fondo que nunca quiso nada con las demás chicas que lo buscaban porque desde que Hinata arriesgó su vida para salvarle, él había pasado a ser eternamente suyo y vaya que Hinata sería suya, eso no lo dudaba.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora que sabía que Hinata era aquella muchacha, estaba dispuesto a actuar. Pensó mucho en si acercarse o no. Cuando al final decidió acercarse y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, de pronto, Hinata detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó parada en silencio.

-Kyaaa... debe haberse dado cuenta de que la estoy viendo!... Maldición! Qué hago?- pensó Naruto

Hinata simplemente salió del agua y recogió su ropa mientras desaparecía en silencio.

\- Soy un tontoooo!... La tenía tan cerca de mí y ni siquiera pude tomarla en mis brazos, que clase de broma es esta?-

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba totalmente abatido y tenía un aspecto terrible, pues no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que Hinata le mostró semejante escena en el río. No podía olvidar sus movimientos, tan delicados, tan seductores,- Dios, por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente provocativa?- pensó el muchacho. Tengo que sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, si sigo así alguien podría darse cuenta y no sabría qué responder cuando me pregunten que rayos me sucede.

-Narutoooooooooooo- gritó a lo lejos su mejor amiga, Sakura

-Hey, que tal Sakura-chan?... -(actúa normal)- se dijo a sí mismo

-Así que aquí estabas!... Nee... Todos van a juntarse en la noche a festejar por última vez la victoria. Esta reunión será un poco más íntima así que solo nuestros amigos más cercanos estarán presentes, la reunión es a la 10 pm, y el punto de encuentro es en el parque frente a la escuela-

\- Amigos más cercanos?-

-Claro, tú sabes Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, etc,etc

\- Hinaaaaataaaa?- Se alarmó Naruto

-? Sí obviamente Hinata, rayos Naruto por qué te sorprendes?, bueno... tengo que ir a preparar todo, nos vemos en la noche.-

\- Eso fue peligroso, casi me pongo en evidencia. Rayos Hinata estará ahí hoy, y si ...ella sabe que la estuve espiando?... y si no me quiere ver? ... y si ya no me ama?...- Esta inseguridad me está matando por dentro, pero yo ya decidí que Hinata será mía, solamente mía... y no me importa si incluso ella ya no me ama, yo la haré recordar todo aunque sea a la fuerza... pero... sería mejor si ella quisiera ser de mi propiedad por voluntad propia... y... ahhhhhhhhhhh por qué estoy tan nervioso?

-Ya son 9:30 pm , estaría bien si voy al lugar de encuentro media hora antes, lo que sea para disminuir esta ansiedad que crece con cada minuto que pasa- se dijo a si mismo el héroe de Konoha

Cuando Naruto llegó, no había nadie en el punto de encuentro, era lógico pues había llegado un poco antes de lo acordado. Naruto se acercó y a lo lejos vio a Hinata sentada en un columpio viendo al horizonte. - _**ella, está aquí!**_!- se alarmó el joven. -tengo que actuar normal, o esto no funcionará.- pensó

-Heyyy... Hinataaa- se apresuró a decir, un poco alterado.. -(maldición eso no sonó natural)-

-Na... Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada al ver a Naruto

-Así que tú también llegaste antes de lo acordado... ehh?- le dijo..(Dios... que debo hacer, estamos solos, KAMISAMA, es esto una prueba para probar mi autocontrol?)- pensó Naruto

-S.. Si, lo que pasa es que estaba un poco ansiosa por la reunión y sin saber como, llegué antes.

-( Hinata estaba ansiosa?... como yo?... pero.. espera.. por qué ella estaba ansiosa?)- Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llegó Kiba

-Ioooooooo... que tal Naruto, Hinata?, Llegaron antes-

-Kiba-kun, cómo has estado?, hace tanto que no nos vemos- dijo Hinata

-Es verdad, he estado ocupado últimamente en misiones y tú sigues entrenando muy duro verdad?

-Sí, de hecho estos días incluso entreno en las noches, por eso no podré quedarme mucho tiempo con ustedes hoy- dijo Hinata muy decidida

-Te irás pronto?- dijo Naruto

Hinata sonrojada le regresó a ver y asintió. Naruto simplemente no hizo más que ponerse nervioso y un poco excitado al pensar que Hinata iría de nuevo a practicar en semejantes circunstancias. -Muy bien, este es el plan- pensó Naruto. -(Cuando Hinata se vaya esperaré unos cuantos minutos y fingiré dolor de estómago y la perseguiré, y de una vez por todas será mía... buajajaja)- se dijo a sí mismo.

Poco a poco llegaron todos y fueron a un restaurante conocido por sus buenas carnes, el resto de la noche siguió sin percances pero lo único que pudo hacer Naruto es ver a Hinata, sus largos cabellos, sus ojos, ahh esos ojos tan brillantes y profundos que dentro de muy poco lo único que verían sería los suyos sobre ella, puff, el tiempo pasaba lento y Naruto no dejaba de fantasear con todo lo que Hinata y él harían a continuación.

-Es momento de irme chicos, gomen, pero la próxima me quedaré con ustedes hasta el final- se excusó la chica de largos cabellos azulados y se fue

Como estaba planeado, Naruto esperó unos cuántos minutos para irse excusándose por su dolor de barriga, y ahora se encontraba yendo rápidamente a donde su amada se encontraba y de esta noche no pasaría pues planeaba hacerle de todo con tal de que vuelva a decir que lo ama.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

Próximo capítulo, el último... y éste si será lemon :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este es el último capítulo, gracias por leer y aquí compenso todo el lemon que no tuvieron los otros dos capítulos, lo siento tanto y gracias por su paciencia. Ojo, hay lemon y están avisados :) **_

Corriendo detrás de su amada, aunque nervioso, sabía exactamente lo que pasaría. Naruto se acercaría a ella, la tomaría entre sus brazos y le haría entender todo lo que sentía por Hinata, llenándola de caricias, sin importar las consecuencias.

Al llegar al lugar, aprovechó para obtener un buen puesto, y poder observar desde lejos aquella danza sugerente que lo volvía loco. Trepó y se sentó en la rama del árbol próximo al río.

-Muy bien, desde aquí podré grabar en mi memoria cada parte de su cuerpo.- (no es que sea un pervertidooo, tan solo quiero observar detenidamente a la persona que amo.)- intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba concentrada en cada paso que daba sobre el río, pero se percató de él, Naruto-kun, esta vez se encontraba en la rama de un árbol.

-(Naruto-kun, está aquí de nuevo. Qué debo hacer? Si me voy, podré fingir que no ocurrió nada. Por qué está aquí? Esto ya no puede ser una coincidencia)- pensó Hinata.

La chica se paró en seco cuando consideró la probabilidad de que Naruto- kun, la deseaba pues ésta era la segunda vez que la observaba en tales circunstancias. Y lo pensó, en verdad quería irse?, Naruto-kun estaba ahí observándola, lo sabía , y de alguna forma eso la hacía sentir diferente, como si quisiera que él mirase cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pues a pesar de todo lo sucedido, ella siempre lo amó y siempre iba a amarlo.

* * *

-(Waaaaa, Hinata se paró... Será que sabe que estoy aquí?)- Pensó Naruto

De repente, la muchacha vio en dirección a la rama en la que se encontraba Naruto, y mientras miraba en esa dirección, reanudó su danza pero sus movimientos eran diferentes, pues ahora no solo eran elegantes y provocativos, sino que eran más intensos y sugerentes insinuando una invitación ya que en cada movimiento de manera rítmica lograba levantar el agua y hacer que ésta caiga por su cuerpo lentamente concentrándose en ciertos puntos que para suerte de Naruto, estaban siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-Hinata, me está viendo- (Cada gota de agua que cae por su cuerpo es demasiado lasciva)pensó

-Debo aguantar un poco más, puede que no me esté viendo,- se engañó Naruto

* * *

-(Puedo sentir su mirada quemando mi piel, Naruto-kun me observa, pero su mirada es diferente a la de siempre, puedo sentir el deseo que emana de su cuerpo. Rayos, ya no tengo control sobre lo que hago. Naruto-kun, te amo)

La muchacha entonces con su vista en el lugar donde se encontraba su amado, se perdió en una danza pasional llena de deseo, jugueteando con el agua y rozando sus pechos con cada gota que le caía, tocando su cuerpo de una manera distinta, masajeando cada centímetro de su piel comenzando por su cuello, deteniéndose un poco en sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen y cuando bajaba directamente hacia su sexo, una mano detuvo la suya.

Naruto detuvo la mano de Hinata y la abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

-Lo siento, estoy en mi límite- Le susurró Naruto en el oído

Seguido de esto, Naruto hizo que Hinata se volteara y la atrajo hacia él, la miró a los ojos por unos segundos y enseguida la besó, fue un beso que comenzó como una caricia en sus labios, pero iba profundizándose cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Hinata tembló cuando Naruto introdujo su lengua en su boca. El sentimiento era incontenible para ambos, frenéticamente se devoraban, y parecía que sólo podían estar satisfechos con el roce del otro. Sus lenguas jugueteaban cuando Naruto comenzó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo ya desnudo de Hinata.

-Na.. Naruto-kun- dijo la muchacha jadeando

\- Es tu culpa, no pude evitar acercarme cuando me invitabas con tu mirada y tus movimientos, mira como estoy- Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la colocó sobre su miembro, evidentemente erecto. -Hinata, te amo y quiero todo de ti-

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías- sollozó Hinata

Entonces ya no importaba nada, se encontraban de nuevo necesitando del otro, mientras profundizaban cada beso que se daban, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro hasta que Naruto sentó a Hinata sobre su regazo mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas con desesperación.

-Neee.. Naruto-kun, por qué sigues vestido?

\- Eso se soluciona en un momento-

Justo cuando Naruto iba a quitarse lo pantalones, Hinata apretó sus piernas rodeándolo con fuerza y comenzó a moverse rozando su sexo sobre el miembro erecto de Naruto e instintivamente el muchacho la acompañó moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo del de ella utilizando cada vez más sus caderas y besando sus pechos con pasión mientras Hinata dejaba escapar gritos de placer que eran como melodía para los oídos del héroe de Konoha, sus movimientos eran cada vez más acelerados hasta que ambos lograron llegar al climax.

-(Que vergüenza, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer sobre la ropa de Naruto-kun, moriré)- se dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba, no se percató de que mientras tanto Naruto ya se había quitado la ropa y ahora estaba sobre ella.

-Na ... Naruto-kun?

-Hinataa, nosotros estamos comenzando, no hay manera de que haya podido quedar satisfecho con eso, necesito más de ti.

Naruto estuvo besándola con fuerza y desesperación, metía y sacaba su lengua, deteniéndose solo para respirar o decir cuánto la amaba, la urgencia con la que la besaba encendía el cuerpo de Hinata que se encontraba gimiendo de tanto en tanto.

-Hinata, te necesito ahora- le susurró en el oído

-Es...está bien, soy tuya, se gentil conmigo- dijo timidamente la muchacha

En ese momento, Naruto perdió el control se lanzó sobre los pechos de la muchacha, besándolos y lamiendo, a lo que Hinata respondió con gemidos de placer, que se intensificaron cuando dos dedos del muchacho se introdujeron en su sexo..

-Nee Hinata, estás muy mojada- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-N,,, No digas eso... es todo tu culpa... te odio Naruto-kun... baka-

\- Me odias...?- El muchacho la miró, e intensificó los movimientos de su mano..

-Kyaaaa... Naa... ruuto-kun- gritó la joven con desesperación

-Respóndeme, dijo con desesperación y sacó sus dedos del sexo de su amada

De repente la muchacha sintió el roce del miembro erecto de Naruto, y no pudo hacer más que gemir

-Entonces...? No lo meteré si no lo dices.. (Maldición, estoy en mi límite, pero necesito escuchar que me ama de su boca, gomen Hinata, estoy siendo egoísta) pensó el joven

La peliazul no hizo más que besarle con ternura y verlo a los ojos

-Naruto-kun, yo siempre te he amado, y siempre lo voy a hacer, nada en este mundo podría evitar que yo te ame.-

Y eso fue todo, lo siguiente que sintió Hinata fue como el miembro de Naruto se adentraba lentamente en la parte más intima de su ser, yendo lentamente al principio para que Hinata se acostumbrara y aumentando a medida que la escuchaba gemir ya no de dolor sino de placer, con cada estocada, Naruto le decía cuanto la amaba a lo que ella respondía con besos y lágrimas de felicidad, pronto los dos pudieron llegar al climax de nuevo y se recostaron usando sus ropas como cobija.

-Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Hinata

-Mañana iré a primera hora a tu casa-

-A mi casa? Por qué?

-Porque voy a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, eres mía Hinata y serás mi esposa

\- (Kamisama, no puede existir más felicidad que ésta) pensó Hinata mientras sonreía

\- Naruto-kun, te amo y para que quede claro... tu también eres ...so... solo mío- dicho esto y a punto de morir de vergüenza Hinata fue besada por Naruto de la manera mas tierna posible.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
